Life Hardened: Even More
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Sierra, after shockingly surviving the heartattack, tries to get her life back on track, however once she finds a baby on her porch, she tries to find the mother, however an unexpected surprise leads Sierra back to the start, she has to deal with new surprises, new enemies, new friends and new problems. Rated T. Couples Include: Ann Maria and Lightning, eventual Bawn and even more!
1. Chapter 1

Life Hardened: Even More

**Disclaimer: I don't own total drama.**

* * *

Cody looked up at the girl that stood before him, his eyes sparkled, he hugged the girl, grinning happily, the girl stroked Cody's hair, "I'm back," Said the girl, Cody nodded, knowing that she was back, however Cody hugged as if it was the last hug he'd ever get.

"I know," He whispered into the girls tummy, making the girl giggle, Cody looked up at the girls shining face, "I know." He repeated, smiling.

"See you later, Cody," Said the girl, giving Cody a flirtatious smile as she walked off, not looking where she was going, she had accidentally bumped into Scott.

"Watch where your going," He snarled, the girl suddenly dropped to her knees, Cody gasped, looking around, he assured the girl it would be okay, but she was in too much pain to listen to Cody's soothing voice. "Heh," Chuckled Scott, the local wannabe bad boy.

A boy rushed up to him, soon an ambulance was called, Cody's eyes formed with tears, he wept as she was taken away, his only chance of love, however Cody got a ride to the hospital and soon he made his way into a doctor's room...

* * *

"The smallest impact that she may encounter could kill her," Explained her doctor, Cody's mouth hung open, in shock, the girl looked at Cody, worried.

"It'll be okay, Cody, tell him doctor, it will!" Cried the girl, The Doctor sighed, giving no answer, worrying Cody even more, The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, when a knock on the door startled him, the doctor got up to answer the door, he opened it seeing no one, he lent his head out slightly, peering down both sides of the corridors seeing no one.

"Pesky, Teens." He muttered. Cody and the girl, being teenagers looking at The Doctor, annoyed, The Doctor chuckled nervously, starting to sweat, "Not you, of course." He assured them, "Yet," He muttered quickly after, before returning to his seat. He looked at previous notes, examining them, Cody looked confused, but gulped. "I'm afraid." Cody and the girl gasped. The Doctor smirked, smiling, "You will be okay!" The two teens leapt out of their seats cheering, the girl picked Cody up, "If," Continued The Doctor, Cody and the girl groaned, obviously annoyed as they hadn't expected it.

"Okay look, I'm gonna go, I cannot deal with suspense!" He moaned, storming out of the room, the girl hurried after him. The girl looked at Cody, cupping his chin, Cody sighed, "Sorry," Apologized Cody, "It's just that I've hated suspense after _that_." He spat, not wanting to cover the topic, the girl saw this and sighed.

"It probably was painful," Said the girl, "But, please get back in there, we need to know if something, anything is wrong." She explained, "Otherwise, I could die at any moment and you could regret walking out of the doctors office." Cody's eyes filled with tears, "I know is sad, but it's also true." She picked up Cody, tickling him, as he squirmed around in her arms, the girl walked into the doctor's office, slamming the door behind her, then she proceeded to lock it, Cody gasped.

Cody he crossed his arms, moodily looking at The doctor, "There is something wrong." Cody and the girl gasped, looking at each-other.

"What is it?" Asked Cody, wanting to know, The Doctor, chuckled, laughing nervously as he started to sweat, The Doctor shut his eyes mumbling, soon they opened and he sighed.

"We don't know." Cody and the girl glanced at each-other, "WE DON'T KNOW!" He spluttered, the two now hearing this gasped in shock.

"You what?" Shrieked the girl, "I'm going home!" She cried, Cody gasped, looking at the girl, who quickly unlocked thhe door storming out, he then looked at The Doctor, who was obviously upset.

"Sorry," Whispered Cody shrugging, the quickly rushed out of the room. The Doctor sighed looking annoyed as he wrote notes.

"Pesky teens."

* * *

Cody walked in the streets, trying to find the girl, Scott however was the one who Cody found and he was NOT the girl, Cody shuddered thinking about Scott being the girl. "Hello, twerp," Laughed Scott, "You are dead," Jo, Duncan and Eva stepped out of the shadow, Cody stuttered.

"LEAVE HIM SHA-LONE!" Cried Lightning in a flash, he grabbed Cody and headed in the direction where Lightning had just came from. Scott scoffed.

"WE'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, DEEWB!" Screamed Scott, annoyed. As Cody told Lightning to stop he stopped the girl crying on the porch.

"It's okay!" Screamed Cody, rushing to the girl, "You are fine now, and I love you." The girl hugged Cody, now smiling as the last of her tears streamed down her face.

"I love you, Sierra."

Sierra was the girl.

* * *

**AN: Read and Review,**

**Chocolate Sponges.**


	2. Chapter 2

Life Hardened: Even More

**Disclaimer: I don't own total drama.**

******Main Characters: Cody, Sierra, Heather, Lindsay, Lightning, Anne Maria, Izzy, Geoff, Eva, Dawn, Harold, Cameron and Noah  
**

* * *

Lightning sighed, "Why Did I save that Sha-weakling?" He muttered, as he walked to school, he saw Ann Maria and grinned, "Oh yeah for the sha-honey." He remembered, slapping himself on the four-head. Cameron, Harold, Noah and Cody walked up to him, Lightning turned, quickly shoving them into a closet, he stepped into it locking the door behind him he spoke softly to the Geeks.

"Look," He whispered, "Not in Sha-public!" He explained, Cameron sighed, "Ah, my sha-book, not diary, book." Cameron looked puzzled as Lightning snatched the book off him.

"Uh, actually that's your History book." Cameron said, Lightning stomped his foot, sighing in annoyance, "I'm your tutor and I don't want you being any stupid...er." He muttered. Cameron unlocked the closet and walked out only to be picked on, Lightning through the door watched Cameron get picked on, while Cody, Harold and Noah walked out of the closet also getting picked on.

Cody smiled, "This semester, Chris was forced in enroll some of us here." Cody explained, after Scott had finished beating him up. He now didn't need to help Sierra walk, she could walk now, most of the time, she was still pretty fast at running, only because she took Gym class for 3 hours after school.

A bell rang, "First lesson.." Muttered Cody, he smiled at Sierra walking, Sierra got out her schedule and smiled, "Cool, got shop!" Sierra rushed off to shop, seeing no one she recognized, these people were all younger than her, after all this was Sierra's last year of school, she was 18.

She lined up outside shop like normal, the smaller people looked at her, "Go to the back!" Growled one, Sierra did so as she didn't want to have a conflict on the first day. She then smiled, waving to Izzy, who smiled, "Whhhhat have you-u-u-u got!" Sierra drawled, Izzy mouthed shop and rushed off.

"Shop's here?" Sierra muttered, "Right?" She didn't have time to continue as everyone headed into the classrooms, she had no where to sit, she decided to stand at the front, "Charlotte Sunday?" The man who taught the class said, doing the register. "Okay." He said, shutting the register, "Now that's done-" The man whizzed around, seeing Sierra.

"And you are?" Asked the teacher, Sierra's eyes widened, she finally looked around, scanning her sourroundings, she had never been taught my this teacher, it now all made sense why she didn't see no one coming in here. She was embarrassed, she looked at the wrong day on her schedule!

Izzy had shop first on a Thursday, and Sierra had it last on a Thursday. Sierra had Maths first, because it wasn't Friday like she thought, It was Thursday! Sierra started to pant, blinking, "SHE'S HAVING A PANIC ATTACK!" Called a student, everyone rose from there seat as Sierra clutched her stomach, screaming loudly before fainting.

Meanwhile, Izzy, who actually had shop first, wasn't actually present, "GOSH!" Harold whispered, "Where's Izzy, she loves to blow things up and today was her only chance. GOSH!" Dawn gasped, alerting Harold, who turned to her.

"I sense Izzy, as you call her, is in grave danger.." Harold eye's widened, Harold turned back to Dawn, but she was gone, Izzy, meanwhile was in the forest and Dawn suddenly appeared beside her, Dawn grabbed Izzy, "We must leave!" Cried Dawn.

Izzy laughed, shaking her head, she turned to Dawn who screamed. "A KILLER!" Dawn squealed in fear, Izzy turned laughing, "No one's there.." Dawn looked confused.

"My senses?" She said weakly, "They were wrong..?"

* * *

**AN:Read and Review,**

**Chocolate Sponges.**


	3. Chapter 3

Life Hardened: Even More

**Disclaimer: I don't own total drama.**

******Main Characters: Cody, Sierra, Heather, Lindsay, , Izzy, Eva, and Noah**

* * *

Sierra had been sent home for the day. She laid in bed, "I didn't get 50 Cody pictures!" She moaned in bed, her mother had gone out.

The doorbell rang, Sierra squealed and rushed down the stairs, she opened the door and tried to hug someone, if only someone was actually at the door.

Sierra looked down, rolling her eyes. "A baby on my doorstep." She scoffed, "Cliche." She leered. She scanned it, a newborn.

"Great." Sierra grabbed the basket which he was in and wrote a note on her door, she slammed it behind her and marched out.

"I am FINDING that mother..or father!" She declared, "First stop, the airport because this baby had stupidly been passed off as a piece of luggage while going through the whole going abroad process."

"At least, that's what I think it is because of that luggage label on his head." Sierra walked past houses and all was good.

Until...

Izzy quickly marched up to her and started to juggle the baby. "Izzy!" Yelled Sierra, trying to grab the baby off of Izzy.

"Yes?" She asked incredulously. Sierra glared at Izzy, who pouted, she threw the baby into Sierra's hands, the baby giggled and gurgled. "Booglies." Said Izzy.

Sierra looked confused. "What did you say...?" She asked.

"Booglies." Izzy repeated.

"Booglies?" Sierra said.

"Booglies." Said the baby. Sierra looked confused.

"How does that?" She pointed to the newborn, "Even work?" She said, Izzy was nowhere to be seen. "Well that was weird."

"Hey, Sierra!" Cody said, he gasped, upon seeing that Sierra had a baby. "You're pregnant!" Cody smiled. "Congratulations."

"Yeah I'm pregnant." She muttered sarcastically, Cody rummaged through his pockets and got out a banana. "Have a banana."

Sierra burst out laughing. Cody heard a beeping sound coming from the banana. Sierra opened her eyes, Cody held out his hand.

The beeping stopped, suddenly the banana exploded. Sierra gasped. "Seriously?" She flashed a disappointed look at Cody.

"Wait, Izzy gave this to use as a masturba-" He caught himself. "As A relaxing technique, so if it exploded, it would've rendered be without any-" Sierra eye brow was raised.

"Balls." Said a small voice, Cody and Sierra turned seeing an upset Dawn. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" She sobbed. "MY SENSES WERE WRONG!" She ran off in a state of tears.

A gunshot was heard nearby to where Dawn had ran, "Uh, Best be going." Said Sierra, Dawn ran panting back the way she came.

She stopped when she saw Sierra. "Are you pregnant?" She asked. Sierra shook her head, "My sources were wrong again!" She moaned.

A gunshot was heard again getting closer. "Hey Dawn!" Yelled Izzy, "Have my banana gun, I'll test it out on you first though!"

Dawn ran off screaming, Izzy ran past Sierra cackling. "You got pregnant. Who's the dad?" Izzy asked. Sierra screamed agitated.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!?" She yelled. "Teenage hormones." Everyone replied, Sierra walked off. "Good-by-"

She stopped, she looked up to see who she had barged into. Heather was taking pictures. "Ooh." Smiled a devious Heather, "Sierra preggers, and I see another coming on the way." Heather looked at Sierra's tummy.

Sierra looked agape. "Um, what's all this about my daughter being pregnant?." Sierra turned to face her mother. Dawn ran past Sierra and pushed Sierra's mother.

"Sorry!" Squealed Dawn, "Your aura says your confused, but." Dawn began to snivel, "I AM PROB-ALY WRONG!"

"Did she just say prob-aly?" Asked Sierra's mother, Dawn nodded. "Well...okay then." Sierra's mother had turned around, only to see her daughter running off.

"Must be teenage hormones." Sierra's mother shrugged, "But I can go back to stalking Chris." Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Stalking Chris?" Cody said. "Go for it." Sierra's mother squealed and ran off. "Does she not care that her daughter is..." Cody said, pointing to where Sierra had ran off too. "Guess not."

"Hey, are you a gorilla?" Asked a man, only punched in the face, Sierra gasped and quickly ran off again. "Hey, I am at the airport." She smiled.

She walked inside and waited in the queue. "Are you a gorilla?" Asked a man, Sierra crossed her arms. "Are you pregnant?" Asked the man.

"Are you over 18?" Sierra nodded, she was 19. "Are you single?" Asked the man, "Would you like to have-" Sierra puked.

"PERVERT OVER HERE." Eventually the man was escorted out of the airport.

"I WAS ONLY GONNA SAY TEA!?" Yelled the man, slightly unsure. Sierra muttered something her breath and looked at the baby.

The baby suddenly had fur and was a baby gorilla. "IZZY!" Yelled Sierra angrily, she walked out of the airport and ran all the way back home.

"Are you-"

"NO I AM NOT A GORILLA OR PREGNANT!" Yelled Sierra to a little girl, who rolled her eyes.

"I WAS going to say are you from total drama and why have you got a baby gorilla?" The girl wore a red dress with a pink bow in the middle, her curly brown hair and pale skin glistened in the sunlight.

Or atleast Sierra thought it was sunlight until she noticed they were under a tree. Sierra turned for a moment and the girl didn't move, or so Sierra thought.

When Sierra had scanned her surroundings, houses, a park and a water fountain, she saw the girl had the same baby. "Heard you were looking for him?" She smiled meekly.

Sierra grabbed the baby, gave the girl the baby gorilla and rushed off. The girl sighed. "I forgot to," The girl unleashed her fangs, "Take her blood."

"Are you actually a vampire?" Asked a boy, the girl shrugged but grinned. "Um, hey." The boy stepped back, "I am 8," The girl gasped.

"OMG, I am like 8 to, let's play princesses." The boy was going to decline until the girl let out her claws. Sierra had realized she eventually went the wrong way and she rushed by the boy are the girl.

"Watch this," Said the girl, with her super fast speed she pinned Sierra to the ground, she grabbed the baby. And it fangs slowly edged into the baby, it screamed in pain.

"Next pees," Spat a girl, Sierra gasped, awaking, she yawned. "Next pees." Sierra's eyes twitched, "Next pees." She repeated.

"Hi I am Sierra, pees." She said, making fun of the girl, "Can I get two twickets." After verifying all of the other information. Sierra boarded the plane.

"Why does she say, twickets." Muttered the girl, "Next pees." She said to the next costumer, spitting in his face.


End file.
